Tractors are often equipped with front end loaders which may be used with various attachments such as buckets, forks, bale spears and the like. For example, compact utility tractor front end loaders typically have lifting capacities of 800-5,000 pounds and are mounted on tractors which typically range in horsepower from 18-45. Larger tractors having horsepowers of up to 150 or more and greater lifting capacities may also utilize front end loaders and attachments. Such tractors with front end loaders are used in commercial, agricultural, landscaping, residential and other applications.
Conventional quick attach systems for tractors such as compact utility tractors allow operators of the tractors to quickly change the attachments on the front end loader by manually moving levers which lock and unlock the attachment to the quick attach system by means of retractable locking pins. The mounting envelope or size of such systems is an industry standard which is common among compact utility tractor front end loaders. This standard is the SAE Surface Vehicle Standard J2513.